


The Other Thing

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never. Ever. Did things the easy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Gabriel never. Ever. Did things the easy way.

He was sprawled on 800-billion count sheets, his hair mussed, and not panting a bit despite their energetic activities. He was watching Sam with a typically sardonic grin.

"Did you have to mark me on my ass?" Sam bitched, trying fruitlessly to crane his head to see the handprint of the Archangel of God on the offending swathe of skin. He could certainly _feel_ it.

Gabriel shrugged, unfazed. "It was the only thing I could reach at the time." He leered. "Except, you know, the _other_ thing."

Sam sighed. "Thanks. I think."


End file.
